La curiosisdad mató al gato
by jao1080
Summary: Esta no es la continuación de mis historias sino como se diria una OVA que se me ocurrio hacer espero de que la disfruten


**La curiosidad mata al Gato**

Había transcurrido más de un mes desde la pasada travesura cuando un viernes por la tarde Kagome se mostraba muy animada y hacía bastantes alusiones pícaras al sexo. Después de comer le dijo a Inuyasha que tenía algo que contarle. Intrigado, pues no había dado ella muestras de que hubiera otra aventura de por medio, le dijo que era todo oídos. Se rieron y ella soltó: "ayer volví a ver a Kouga… en el parque. No te pongas nervioso que no estuve con él más que unos momentos hablando…Me dijo que le gustaría volver a verme, pero yo le respondía que todo lo hacía y lo compartía contigo, que lo mío con él era un juego en el que aparte de él y yo también jugabas tú; y que para mi tu eres el jugador principal… Total, que me dijo que le agradaría mucho invitarnos a los dos a tomar algo en su casa. ¿Qué te parece?…. Le respondí que "sí a todo" y nos besamos como tórtolos en celo.**"**

"Y para cuando has quedado, o hemos quedado…?".

"Dijo que esta tarde estaría en casa; si quieres puedo llamar por teléfono".

Llamó y entre risas y picardías quedaron en que en una hora estarían en su piso.

Se ducharon y vistieron para la ocasión, mejor dicho, se vistió Kagome con sus mejores galas de lencería incluyendo aquellas bragas negras, lisas y brillantes, que tanto le gustan a Inuyasha el cual le regaló para las "ocasiones"; y un vestido de color gris, ceñido, corto y sin mangas que la hacía sumamente apetecible. Se coquetearon y metieron mano mientras se vestían y tuvieron que contenerse para no gastar parte de la energía antes de tiempo…

Poco menos de una hora después estaban plantados ante la puerta de su piso llamando al timbre. Durante el escaso medio minuto que tardó la puerta en abrirse pasaron fugazmente por la cabeza de Inuyasha una serie de cuestiones y preguntas que lo iban azotando:

"¿qué hago yo aquí, he venido a ver como tiene sexo mi mujer… disfrutaré con ello… soy un cerdo, esto no se hace… ¿soy más pervertido de la cuenta?…estoy excitado… sí, lo estoy…".

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del piso y apareció ante nosotros un hombre alto, casi un metro ochenta, delgado y con el pelo largo y negro. Iba vestido con pantalones blue jeans cortos, camisa a full negro y una toalla rodeaba su nuca. Muy varonil y a la vez muy seguro los saludo:

"Hola Kagome, bonita, que alegría que pudiste venir. Me encanta la compañía agradable".

Dijo mientras plantaba un sendo beso en la mejilla de Kagome. Esta, tras el beso, felizmente tomó a Inuyasha por la mano y lo hizo pasar al apartamento.

Entraron y se dirigieron al salón, invitando a sentarse en un largo sofá de cuatro holgadas plazas. Kouga les ofreció una copa y se fue hacia la cocina para preparar los tres whiskys. Asomó la cabeza por el dintel de la cocina para pedir a Kagome si le importaría ayudarle con los cubitos. Kagome fue hacia allá y con el tintineo del hielo cayendo sobre el vidrio de los vasos Inuyahsa percibió también risas apagadas y susurros… que inevitablemente debían tenerlo a él por objeto… En aquel momento se sintió un marido engañado, pero le gustó.

Tenía Kouga y Kagome una conversación agradable y un lenguaje cultivado, aparte de un toque de buen gusto que se manifestaba en la sobriedad clasicista de la decoración. Peleaban con el segundo güisqui, sentados los tres en el sofá con el anfitrión en el centro y Kouga parecía coincidir con muchos de los puntos de vista de Inuyasha sobre el mundo en general. La conversación era muy apacible y más dialéctica que festiva que por lo general solían ser terriblemente destructivas. Apoyó su mano derecha sobre la pierna de Kagome. Seguía hablándole como si no pasara nada, pero sin apartar los ojos de los de Inuyasha y acariciando cada vez con más evidencia el muslo de Kagome. Ella se dejaba hacer y casi imperceptiblemente iba extendiendo las piernas de modo tal que facilitaba el contacto entre su pierna y la mano acariciadora, de suerte que en poco trecho llegó a meterle mano en la entrepierna. Kagome emitió un suspiro felino y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos. Kouga, sin dejar de mira a Inuyasha, decía que Kagome era muy bonita y muy dulce, que se sentía muy feliz y satisfecho de haberla conocido.

"¿No estás de acuerdo?", le preguntó directamente.

"Según me ha contado, también le ha gustado conocerte, le has resultado gratificante… Creo que me gustará conocerte mejor"; respondió

Kagome tomó parte en el juego y sin decir nada, salvo tararear una canción melódica, se levantó del asiento y quedó de pie frente al sofá en que estaban los dos sentados. Se aproximó a Inuyasha dándole la espalda y ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Supo lo que quería y le bajó la cremallera del vestido, que en un ágil movimiento de hombros y caderas cayó limpiamente al suelo, quedando ante ellos una maravillosa escultura adornada por una braguita y un sujetador negro.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la indecisión entre optar por controlar de alguna manera la situación asumiendo el papel principal, es decir, siendo él que entregaba a Kagome iba a ser también él quien dirigiera el rito según su propia fantasía; o por otra parte asumir el papel que se le ofrecía de formar también parte de la entrega. Ambas ideas le hervían la cabeza, pero al final la presencia de Kouga y la descarga eléctrica que su mirada le hizo sentir pudieron más que mi resistencia y por unos instantes sintió el regusto agridulce de la rendición y del sometimiento voluntario a una voluntad ajena. Él sería el maestro del juego y Kagome e Inuyasha se someterían a sus deseos lujuriosos. Además, a esto habían ido.

Kouga se levantó en silencio, se acercó a Kagome y ambos se abrazaron y fundieron sus bocas en un morreo breve. Agarrados de la mano, Kouga preguntó dirigiéndose a Inuyasha:

"¿vamos a la habitación, la cama es un lugar más idóneo para estas lecciones particulares".

Nada más entrar en el dormitorio Kagome se acomodó sobre la cama y Kouga e Inuyasha se fueron desvistiendo hasta quedar ambos en ropa interior, los suyos tipo slip, blancos y ajustados, muy eróticos y reveladores de un relieve erecto prometedor. Con toda seguridad estas ocasiones no deben resultarle frecuentes y siendo un vicioso de marca, como parece, Kagome debe ser su fantasía erótica (pensó Inuyasha)

Se acostaron en la cama a ambos lados de Kagome, que quedando así en el centro y de inmediato se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas hacia Kouga y empezó a sacarle lentamente los slip, mientras Inuyasha hacía lo propio con los él. Kagome estaba fascinada mirando, miraba a Inuyasha, a Kouga, Inuyasha la miró a ella y lo miró a Kouga y entendió el por qué de la atención hacia Kouga ya que el pene de él era proporcionalmente grande. No podía haber competencia, Inuyasha estaba embobado mirando ese monstruo cuando sintió la boca de Kagome en su pene y vio la mano de Kagome acariciándole el pene a Kouga. Así se iba turnando entre un pene y otro, se relamía con ellos, cuando se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama y Kouga le metió toda su humanidad de un empujón suave pero constante. A Kagome parecía que se le iban a desorbitar los ojos cuando terminó de encajarlo. Suspiro y comenzó a moverse.

Un enfebrecida bestia metió el pene hasta el fondo de aquella vagina todavía juvenil y empezó a cogersela. Inuyasha estaba en la gloria, disfrutando de cada instante, viendo cómo se hacía realidad su fantasía y por fin veía a Kagome como tantas veces había soñado. El pene de Kouga entraba y salía en la vagina de Kagome, poniéndolo al borde de la explosión. Rápidamente Inuyasha acercó su pene a la boca de Kagome y se la frotó por la cara. Ella chupó los testículos jadeando; y su amante, Kouga que se estaba cogiendo a Kagome en la presencia de Inuyasha, la tenía por las caderas con sus manos grandes provocándole una serie de estertores cada vez que empujaba hacia su interior.

Inuyasha se masturbaba mientras que Kagome le chupaba los testículos sin poder ayudarse con las manos puesto que tenía ambas ocupadas en apoyarlas sobre la cama para no desplomarse por causa de los gustosos embates que recibía. Kagome se corrió gritando como una loca y poco después Kouga sacó el pene de su interior y acabó con las manos sobre el trasero de Kagone quien, ya libre de placenteros empujones, le quitó el pene de las manos a Inuyasha para metérsela en la boca justo a tiempo de recibir su descarga. El espectáculo que ofrecía el trasero de Kagome manchado por los blancos goterones exhalados por aquel pene vicioso lo cual le produjeron uno de los momentos más placenteros de su vida.

Quedando los tres exhaustos.


End file.
